GONE
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Please read Chapter 7. I'm leaving permanently and i have a few things to tell you guys. UPDATE I'm staying on FF for a while due to a change of circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone at TAWOG fanfiction, I back. And now I've decided to go back to this type of Fanfiction category. So you'll see me updating my stories a lot more. But for now here is my new story to make it up to you guys. This story is about Penny moving away and what Gumball will do to get her back. Enjoy :)**

**Gumball's POV**

I tried to catch up to the red mazda, but it was going to fast for me to be able to catch up with it. I dropped down to my knees and started bursting into tears. I had lost her. This time…forever. There was no fixing this, she wasn't mine anymore. I whipped the tears from my red wet eyes and watched the car drive off into the sunset.

When the car disapered I just stood still watching the road hoping that out of some miracle the car would turn around and she would come back into my life. Penny. I had always loved her since Kindergarden.

If only I had already had enough courage to go up to her earlier and say I love you, and I will never ever let you go. I would've told her that she was the only thing in the world that made me feel like there was someone purpose to me dealing with Tina, Mrs. Simian, and the rest of them. But now she was gone. She's moving to New York city, where she'll probably find another crush and forget about me. All because I kept of wussing out of telling her. I had lost her.

That kept on playing over and over in my head, "I had lost her." What there even any point in getting up in the morning now? If I wouldn't wake up and know that I would see that beautiful face at school, then what diffrence would it make to just shoot myself and get it over with.

Gumball stood up on his feet trembling. He felt like he was going to throw up. He was that sad. Gumball whipped the forming tears in his eyes with his shirt sleeve and depperessedly walked back inside of his house ignoring Darwin grabbing his arm saying, "Don't worry Gumball."

When Gumball got into his bedroom he locked the door so Darwin couldn't get inside and disrupt him. Gumball looked around to make sure that no one was looking and he got out a little black box from a little compartment under his bed.

Gumball sat on his bed with the box and shakily opened up the little box, to see a German army knife and a note. From Penny. She had given this box to him just 5 weeks ago, she said that it was exermly important that he only ever open this box whenever it was an emergancy.

I trembaly grabbed the knife handle. It had a rough and papery, green handle cover. Gumball's hand rubbed against the handle he kept on rubbing it until he noticed that on the knife blade there was an ingraving on it of a + sign. I stared lovingly at the knife, knowing that I still had Penny with me no matter what. And I would always have this knife with my, through good times and bad. She would always be here for me.

Gumball quickly, but cautiously put the knife in his pocket when he heard a knock at the door. "Gumball, ya there? It's me, Darwin."

"Uh yeah dude, I'm-I'm in here. I'll unlock the door." Gumball walke to the door and unlocked it. But when Gumball heard the click of the lock Darwin came bursting through the door and quickly ran towards the blue cat knocking him down on the floor.

"Hey Gumball you know Penny?" Darwin smiled. I nodded slowly, but sadly. "Well there's no need to threat about her anymore. Cause I found you a NEW girlfriend." Darwin's smile grew wider. _Hmm so that's why he's smiling so much. Well he just needs to know that my heart will only ever belong to Penny._

"New? Darwin, look, I DON'T want a new girlfriend. I only like Penny." I though that I got through to him because he just stared at me. But instead of just saying ok and ending it he just put his orange fin on my sholder and smiled affectiatly at me.

"Tisk tisk Gumball. You're just in the 1st stage of grief and loss: Shock and Denial. But don't worry cause like I said I found you someone. Well not so much someone, but more of a lot of someones, who really like you and want to go out on a date with you. Common, let's go find you another girlfriend!"

And before I could protest, saying that I was fine and that no matter what I would love Penny, He grabbed my paw and dragged me downstairs and then outside. And when we got outside there were like fifty girls in our yard. "Wow." Gumball stood there with his mouth wide open.

**Well how'd you like my new story. And btw don't forget that this fic is GumballxPenny. Also don't forget that the more reveiws I get the sooner I'll update. But till I make a new chapter or story, goodbye everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So before you read this know that I have a ton of new ideas for TAWOG stories like, **_**if you're so dumb, why are you so rich?**_**, **_**World At War, **_**and, **_**Mission: Gumpossible: Ghost Recon **_

**3red Persons POV**

There where fifty girls all screaming, "Stop, he's _mine_!" and clawing at each other to get to the front, to see one very confused aqua blue cat. "Uhh, Darwin, what's with all of these girls?" Darwin's smile grew wider when Gumball asked the question. "There here to cheer you up from you're break-up. A lot." Darwin winked, which just made Gumball shudder. _What did he mean by 'cheer him up'?_

Gumball, not wanting to find out what they would do to 'cheer him up' grabbed Darwin's fin and darted back into the house. When he got inside he quickly locked the door and threw Darwin on the sick green couch.

**Gumball's POV**

".H. Dude I told you that I didn't want to date anyone else, besides Penny. And I'm sure that after all that we've done together she won't forget me!" Gumball shrieked at his brother. But Darwin did EXACTLY what he did last time. "Tisk, tisk, Gumball. You're just at the next stage of grief**, Intense Concern-**"

"Shut up about all of these freaking stages of grief! I'm not going to forget Penny or let her go! And if you won't respect my wishes, then just go because you've just made things worse."

I turned away from Darwin and angrily started to walk up the stairs, to go back to my bed room. "Wait Gumball." I halted and turned around glaring at my brother. Didn't he already do enough?

"What?" Gumball snapped. "Well it's just that-umm- before Penny left. About a week before. She told me to give you something, after she left. Here" Darwin handed me a small folded crumpled up note that read: To Gumball.

Gumball slowly, shakily unfolded to the crumpled up note as careful as if it was made of very weak glass. When he unfolded it and uncrumpled it, it read:

_Gumball,_

_I'm very sorry to tell you that I'm moving away to New York, far away from you. I was going to tell you in person, but just imagining what your expression would be gave me a heartache. I know that when you're reading this you wished that I would've told you before so you could help me right? _

_Well sadly even if you would've known you couldn't help. Because for some reason dad has been acting really strange ever since he got his new job in New York. I really wonder what's happened to him. Is he stressed? Worried? Nervous? Or is this whole thing just one big, sick hoax? _

_I really don't know. Just like I don't know if I'll ever see you again. I really hope I do though, you really mean a lot to me, Gumball. So until we (hopefully) see each other again, try not to date someone….. Yet._

_Love, Penny Fitzgerald_

**3erd Person POV**

Gumball stared blankly at Darwin when he finished reading the note. "H-how l-long a-ago did she g-give you t-this?" Gumball stuttered. "About 2 weeks ago." Darwin shrank at Gumball's glaring even harder at him.

"YOU MEAN THAT THIS WHOLE TIME (In which I could've saved Penny) YOU KNEW THAT SHE WAS MOVING?" Gumball shouted at Darwin right in his face. It was his entire fault. First he didn't tell Gumball about Penny moving and then he has nerve to try to find me a new girlfriend.

"S-sorry, G-gumball." Darwin backed up into the wall, scared of what Gumball might do to him now that he knew the truth. But to Darwin's surprise Gumball just sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Fine, I accept your apology. But I'm still going to get her back, without YOU or anyone else." With that Gumball pushed Darwin out of his way and walked up the stairs to go pack for his trip. "I just hope Gumball knows what he's doing." Darwin muttered when Gumball was out of hearing distance.

**And there is the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it. And I'll also try to update on Monday, but no promises. And till I update again you can read my new stories which should be posted today. **


	3. DON spells Don

**Now this isn't a fanfic chapter, I'm sorry, but this is just something I have to say to Don because this has been too much work to keep on like telling the author that he trolled that he's just a troll (which he is). So I'm just going to send a little message to that troll Don:**

**Don you are a troll. You tell people to get a life on fanfiction when it is you that should get a life. Also you say that people's brains need to work better when truthfully your brain needs to start working because either your brain isn't working right or you just aren't using it Don. Because you say that peoples stories (which are good) are retarded and horrible. But you know what Don if you actually want people to give a freaking crap about your reviews than make an account and write a story. Because fact is your fanfic would probably be horrible. So really Don your reviews are just hollow. So listen NO ONE likes you, NO ONE agrees with you, and NO ONE likes you. Frankly I'm sure that if people could ban you from fanfics than they would. You are annoying and you are stupid. So shut up about peoples stories. Because people won't care about your reviews unless you make your own ***king story. That's all that I have to say to you, you idiot.**

**As for everyone else I'm sorry if you guys were hoping for a new chapter of GONE. But don't worry cause I'll make a new chapter soon. But till then bye.**


	4. Warings

**Hey sukas Imma back with another chapter (As promised) of GONE. But first thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. (Because I just love getting reviews they make my day). Also thanks' to Evelio for making **_**First Blood**_**. It was awesome. And hopefully it works because I really don't want to do Plan B. Anyway here's a new chapter for you guys enjoy. But before you read this know that I finally put in Penny's POV because I got a lot of PM's from people who asked me to do this. And there was another person who wanted me to do that and try to also put in Penny's POV for what she felt at the beginning of the story when she left gumball. So thus I did it :).**

**Penny's POV**

Penny's eyes were filling up with tears, blurring her vision. "W-why did t-this have to happen?" Penny sniffed. She was sitting in the back of her father's Mazda. Now normally this wouldn't be so bad, most people who didn't know what was happing would think that nothing bad was happening. But anyone who thought that was dead wrong.

Penny was moving away from Elmore. Away from all of her friends that she'd known for almost her whole life. But most importantly she would be moving away from her crush, Gumball. She would never ever be able to see her handsome blue cat again. Penny sighed as she looked out of her window and saw all of her friends waving at her, with sadness in their eyes. Penny sat back against the seat wiping tears from her eyes. **(A/N: Or is it eye holes I wasn't sure)**

_Well Penny looks like today is your very last day in Elmore. But at least yesterday was awesome. _Penny smiled at the thought of what happened yesterday. She spent the whole day with Gumball. And it was defiantly the best day of her whole life. 

Gumball and Penny had walked around Elmore for a bit, went to the movies, and then had dinner together. Perfect. Too bad that she couldn't bear to tell him that yesterday was the last day that he would ever see her again. Penny didn't even want to think about Darwin a letter though explaining the whole situation to Gumball. But no doubt that Gumball would probably get really mad at Darwin for not telling him sooner.

Penny bit her lip at the thought of that. She didn't want Darwin to get hurt just because of her. But there wasn't any stopping it now. Gumball would get mad at Darwin for a little while but eventually move on and find a new crush.

Penny would probably do the same too…. _"WAIT no! She would __**never ever**__ move on from Gumball. Even if when she finally got back that Gumball had already found someone else she would __**NEVER**__ move on and that was a promise to Gumball. She would never- _Penny heard someone calling her name . She looked out the window to see Gumball running, trying to catch up with the car.

"Wait Penny. I need to tell you something. I love you!" Gumball shouted, tears now staining his aqua blue fur. Penny smiled. She knew that he did love her. But her smile quickly faded away. Today was her last day in Elmore. She would never see him again. Penny would be in New York.

Penny turned away from the window and started crying again. She would never see him again. She was gone from his life, as was he from hers. _**"Aww don't worry Penny." **_A cold voice spoke inside Penny's head. "W-what w-who are you?" Penny spoke aloud, but no one seemed to notice.

"_**I am Prometheus. I am the one who made this all happen." **_Penny immediately got mad. It was this things fault that Gumball was out of her life now. _**"Don't be mad at me. I'm just trying to protect you. There is something very, very evil coming after Gumball. If you were with him then you would be in grave danger." **_

"It wouldn't matter as long as we have each other, Prometheus. Besides what would he want with Gumball anyway?" Penny heard Prometheus sigh a long, hard sigh. _**"He defeated the Skeleton King. The Skeleton King was Chaos's fateful servant. Now Chaos is very angry with Gumball and intends to get back at him. And anyone who get's in his way, Chaos will make sure dies a horrible, horrible death."**_

Penny thought about what Prometheus had just said. Was he really trying to save her or was this one of the Skeleton King's tricks? _**"Penny, that's all that I must say for now that, is." **_

"What does that mean?" Penny wondered aloud. What does he mean that anyone close to Gumball will die? **(A/N: Just to let you know that whole talk was telling you a little bit about my next fic, The Wrath of Chaos, that's coming soon) **"I just don't get it." Penny wondered out loud again as the Mazda just left the outskirts of Elmore.

**Well sorry for the short chapter. It's just that I'm dealing with a writer's block right now. So I actually have to find something that makes me want to write and in this case I was listing to Imma Be by the black eyed peas when I wrote this. The next chapter will have more POV's and will be longer. And I'll update soon, but I'll update sooner if I get more reviews just saying…**


	5. Forgiveness and Help

**Hey everyone I'm updating early, because like I said, the more people review my story the sooner I'll update. You guys might also want to check out my profile because I have links and names to sites that have pictures of what I would say that they look like. (NOTE: that they are just shadow creatures as all of the villains in my TAWOG stories are) So now here's the next chapter of GONE. But before you read this PLEASE read the note below:**

**Don, I am sorry for what me and Evilo did to you by making that story. It was wrong and jerkish of us. For this we are sorry. (Thank you to anon for telling me that) And as for everyone else you might be wondering why I'm apologizing to him after what he's put ALL of you through. Because believe me I know how hurtful and mean he can be to us, and I should know. Because I was his first victim. And guess what guys no one stood up for me. In fact some people (You KNOW who you guys are ):) Actually agreed with him. No one stood up for me. They all just mocked me and mocked me. No one giving a crap about how I felted. So of course me of all people would hate Don just as much (If not more) would hate Don. But guys I have learned from my mistakes. I have learned that I'm being even worse than Don. And for that I would like to publicly apologize to everyone here (That includes Don) for being a big jerk.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter all of your reviews made me happy :P**

**Gumball's POV**

Gumball ran up stairs fighting back tears forming in his eyes. What had he just done? Sure Darwin didn't give him the note in time. Not allowing Gumball to even have a chance to save HER.

Gumball sat on the upstairs carpeted floor sighing, trying to fight back his anger. "Calm down Gumball. Don't let your anger get the best of you. Just work on one thing: Getting Penny back." Gumball got up taking deep breaths to calm him down.

He slowly made his way inside of his and Darwin's room and locked the door to make sure that his brother didn't burst in the room. "W-why did you have to l-leave Penny?" Gumball cried at the top of his voice. "I'll do anything. Anything AT ALL to get you back in my life."

"_**Did I here you say anything?" **_A cold voice whispered inside of Gumball's head making Gumball jump. His eyes widened in shock. "W-who's t-there?" Gumball backed up against the wall shivering.

"_**Don't threat little child. I am only here to help." **_The horrible voice spoke again. "W-With what?" Gumball trembled. This was starting to get really, really creepy.

"_**Why with Penny of course. Who else?" **_Gumball perked up at the mention of Penny. _How could he know about Penny? And how do I know that I can trust him?_

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Gumball asked the sprit inside his head bravely. _**"Because I'm here just to help. I've been sent from Chaos himself to help you on the journey to reclaim your crush."**_

Now Gumball was staring to get suspicious. He had a feeling his old foe The Skeleton King had something to do with this Chaos guy.__"And? That still doesn't give me any reason at all to trust you. For all I know you could be leading me to my death."

"_**Then Gumball why don't I just show you, myself to prove that I'm not a skeleton." **_With that the room began to shake. Everything went black. Soon the only thing that Gumball could see was a pair of glowing red eyes. "W-wa, who are you?" Gumball stuttered. **"I AM ****Narekin. The stealer of souls, the third in command of Chaos' army. "**Narekin's voice boomed. "I-I still don't know whether or not I can trust you." Gumball covered his eyes as Narekin started to glow bright red.

He knew that if he kept on looking at Narekin that that could permanently damage his eyes, the color was so bright. "**You may look now." **Narekin's voice sounded frustrated so Gumball did as he was told without question. But the second Gumball look at Narekin he whish that he didn't.

Imagine looking at your worst nightmare, now times that by 1,000,000 and you still wouldn't even get half of how scary Narekin was. Narekin was a pure black wolf (Just looking at how dark his fur was would make you afraid of the dark. His fur looked like it was made of all of peoples nightmares sewn together to make one terrifying piece of black fur.) That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was looking at his blood red eyes.

Those eyes showed no mercy, they just had the cold hard stare of a cold hearted killer. "O-okay I think I trust you now. So what's y-your plan?"

"**Simple little cat. My plan is for you to go find Penny and save her from the evil Prometheus." **Gumball was silent for a second. Even if he's not a skeleton, why should Gumball trust him? And who's the Prometheus guy? Narekin could be leading Gumball to his death.

"I might help, but only if you tell me who this Prometheus guy is." Narekin started looking madder at Gumball when he mentioned Prometheus' name. Narekin glared at Gumball with his fierce eyes and bared his fangs. Until he finally got control of himself and spoke. **"Prometheus is a traitor to Chaos. He tried to assassinate master several times. But not only had he done that he imprisoned Chaos' second in command, Krosis. Prometheus is a traitor to our world, he tried to destroy it and everyone on it, but he failed. And now Prometheus is trying to do the same to your world."**

"Okay so I need to save Penny and help you stop Prometheus, right?"Narekin just nodded his head slowly. **"Yes and I will help you along the way. Not in person however, I will help in other ways. Don't worry I will know if you are in danger and you need help. Because I am always watching, so remember not to try to be a traitor like Prometheus, or else I'm afraid, I'll have to maul you to death."**

With that Narekin slowly vanished into thin air leaving a terrified Gumball alone in his room. "Hey Gumball can I come in?" Gumball jumped when he heard that. But soon calmed down once he realized that I was just his old pal Darwin. "Yeah Darwin common in." Gumball unlocked the door and Darwin slowly walked into the room looking ashamed. "Gumball I'm sorry for not telling you about Penny." Darwin was looking at his fee the entire time so Gumball could barely hear what he said. But Gumball was able to hear most of it, the important parts at least. Gumball suddenly felt a flash of guilt for shouting at his brother earlier. Darwin was just doing what Penny asked him to do, what was so wrong with that? Why did Gumball have to act like a big jerk?

"Look Dar it's okay. I get it. Penny told you to give it to me after she left. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself for letting this happen." Darwin looked up at his older brother, tears in his eyes, and smiled. "Thanks Gumball." Darwin hugged him, crying tears of joy for being forgiven. "But Darwin I still need to go and save Penny. But while I'm gone make sure that Anias is safe in case anything attacks, okay?" Darwin nodded. "Sure Gumball. Just make sure not to die or be in a coma for like 6 months, okay buddy?" Gumball rolled his eyes chuckling. "Alright Darwin, I'll try not to have any of those things happen this time." And with that Gumball and Darwin started packing things for Gumball's trip to save Penny.

**There hope you enjoyed the chapter. And in case if you're getting confused about who's goo and who's bad right now, know that in the next chapter things will get clearer. (Also if you look at my profile there are kind of spoiler about that) Anyway please review (Because I update faster and I make the chapters better and longer with the more reviews I get) and also don't forget to check out my profile because I have links to pictures of what Narekin, Krosis, Prometheus, and Chaos look like, all on my profile. **


	6. Operation: Savior begins

**Hello people I'm back with another chapter of GONE, before I start working on all of my other stories. (Mission Gumpossible: Ghost Recon, World at War, The Wrath of Chaos) Than once I get all of those stories done I'll come back to this story. I might make The Wrath of Chaos first. But anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review because reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Gumball's POV**

Me and Darwin packedfor hours and hours.Double checking that I hadeverything I would need to survive until I made it to Penny. "Anything can happen Darwin." Gumball told his brother while checking his backpack for the sixth time to make sure that he had everything he would need.

"And I need to be prepared for the unthinkable. Because if I'm going to fight off that Prometheus guy and save Penny I'll need anything and everything."Darwin looked sadly at his brother "You're really going to do this Gumball? You could die you know."I sighed. "Yes Darwin. I have to. Besides I've fought army after army of skeletons and defeated the skeleton king. I really doubt that there's anything worse than _them_." Darwin nodded understandingly.

_Jeez, Darwin's really worried about me. I'll be fine, there's nothing worse than a 10 foot tall Skeleton who controls an entire army and who can posses people. Then Darwin may be right, what if there IS something worse than then Skeleton King. I could die….. _Gumball shook his head at that thought. He wouldn't freaking die.

Gumball has the element of surprise on his side. That Prometheus will never expect it. Gumball smirked. "Darwin it's time for Operation: Savior to begin." With that Gumball grabbed his backpack and walked out of his bedroom leaving a sad Darwin in the room alone.

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter (And horrible) but I had to make this for you guys because of Evilo's stories and so I could tell you that I'll be updating less because I'm going to work on other stories. (Things in other categories or like I said up there fics that I haven't made yet). And don't forget to review because your reviews make my day and make me want to make the chapter less crapper and longer. So don't forget, if at least 3 people review I'll make a 2,000 or 3,000 word chapter and make it my very best one yet. **


	7. AN Goodbye Friends

**Okay guys I'm thinking about closing this story due to the following things:**

**I feel like no one's reading it**

**Not as many reviews as I got before**

**I feel like when I keep on doing this story that I'm starting to run out of ideas and that each chapter is getting horrible**

**So I'm probably going to cancel this story. It's a shame because I just got over 1,000 views. That means that since that story was made at least 1,000 people have read it. I'm also leaving . So in a few weeks I'm going to make this story's status into complete. I'm MIGHT come back and finish this story when I decided to come back. But for now consider me a dead author. If you send me PMs I may or may not answer back. Now here are a few things that I would like you guys to read:**

**For stories like The Love Story which I'm finishing**

**I'll finish that one when I come back. For now you're stuck on that cliffhanger, sorry.**

**All of my stories**

**I'm keeping all of them and for the ones that I haven't finished I'll come back later and finish them.**

**To all of the authors here:**

**Well guys it's been nice knowing all of you. When I first came into Fanfiction I sucked at it but with your guy's help and suggestions I got better into the author I am today. But I have certain things to say to some of the people here:**

**Evilo: ****I always considered you a cool author. I want to thank you for reading and reviewing my stories.**

**Fudgeball: ****Thanks for reviewing my stories, dude.**

**Don: ****Now Don at first I thought that you were a jerk but know I realized something so important. It was you who made me go and become a better author. You kept me going and made me feel better when people liked my stories because I knew that I earned it. I would like to apologize for what I did to you with **_**First Blood.**_** All that I have to say to you now is, Thank You.**

**Anon:**** Thanks for always helping me out.**

**When I'm leaving**

**This is my last update for a long time for every single one of my stories. But I'm going to actually leave will be when Evilo finishes his 200 story. Then I'll be gone. So I would like to say one thing to everyone: Goodbye friends, it's been nice knowing you :)**

_**Well this is Killer365, XDXD47, ect sighing out for the last time. See ya guys later.**_


End file.
